


I'm only acting like this because I like you

by babydontstopcomecomeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys with feelings, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Song fic, based off of a vlive, how do i tag this lmao, non!au, soft, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydontstopcomecomeon/pseuds/babydontstopcomecomeon
Summary: "Ten’s presence was overwhelming. Whenever he entered a room, he took up the whole space. He was not big or loud, he was just something that Taeyong could not ignore."





	I'm only acting like this because I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong has a lot of feelings for Ten and it complicated.
> 
> Based off of [this](http://www.vlive.tv/video/58596?channelCode=F3C16D) glorious vlive and Location by Khalid <3
> 
> edit: [this is the part where theyre singing it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDeTnYljanc)  
>  
> 
> (also let me kno if this is good so i might maybe write some more taeten as im in love w them ok thanks)

Taeyong was self conscious.

It was a combination of his looks, what he said, and the constant presence of cameras around him.

Being around cameras all the time made him protective of the way he presented himself. A lot of times he had to take responsibility, take the lead. It usually came with having to put up a front and not let his emotions show.

He trained himself to it, but it was not perfect still.

So now he was trying so hard to keep himself collected, appear the way he should, not let his feelings show not let his feelings show-

And then there was Ten.

_At times I wonder why I fool with you_

He has been around for some time now, they have been spending more time together than they have ever done before. It meant staying together in hotel rooms together, it meant hours of dance practices together, music video shootings, vlives, photoshoots…

Taeyong was overwhelmed.

_But this is new to me, this is new to you_

Ten’s presence was overwhelming. Whenever he entered a room, he took up the whole space. He was not big or loud, he was just something that Taeyong could not ignore.

He was bright, his voice was like honey, he was all soft touches and lingering looks…

Ten was often too much.

_Initially, I didn't wanna fall for you_

“Oh! I know this song, I’ve been practising this for a while”

He had the best voice, surely, But if you asked Taeyong he would say all of the vocals were the best. But right now he was singing, right next him, and all Tae could do was to sing along. And not look at him, not look at Ten, keep looking down-

_Gather my attention it was all for you_

“Sorry I turned it off” he said, bashfully. Somehow he pressed a button nervously and turned the song off. It was harder than it looked, to appear chill, like he did not care. But he slipped when Ten was around.

“It’s ok,” Ten said and started singing again, this time without music. So Taeyong joined him. They’ve been in sync for months now, all he had to hear was the first word.

_So don't Take advantage, don't leave my heart damaged_

Taeyong decided he liked his own voice best when it was mingled with Ten’s. He could listen to him forever, but to hear their voices together was something else.

People often got surprised when they learned that Taeyong was Ten’s hyung. Being around Ten was like being a nervous and inexperienced trainee all over again. Even more so lately as they had to spend more alone time together, just the two of them. Just the two of them.

It was things like this that kept Taeyong up at night, things like this that made him rewatch vlives, analyse his gestures his tone his posture his-

He was a lot more comfortable when there were no cameras around. He did not have to think about being seen, he did not have to check himself all the time. When it was all of the members together, he could sit in a corner with Ten, throw his arm around him comfortably, let Ten cling to him like a puppy, let his hand rest on his thigh, let him play with his fingers…

_I don't need nothing else but you_

Taeyong could not figure him out. Ten was the warmest and softest person he knew. And he was fiery. He was witty but kind. He could make him feel nervous but at ease.

In long car rides he would fall asleep on Tae’s chest, and all he could do would be to let him become everything he could sense.

He would give his elbow a gentle squeeze when he’d notice Tae biting his nails.

Even when it wasn’t that loud in a room, he would whisper really close and let his breath fan over his neck.

In hotel rooms, he would pull Taeyong into his bed, when there would be two beds.

Late nights were Ten, private smiles were Ten, inside jokes, knowing looks…

Ten had become a half of Taeyong. A part of him, as essential as breathing, blinking, time passing, two hands, heartbeats.

Any moment without him felt like a moment without the warmth of the sun.

_Nothing else but you._


End file.
